


sunday morning

by SpankMyAstonMartin



Series: the jamie sawyer project [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankMyAstonMartin/pseuds/SpankMyAstonMartin
Summary: Alex Danvers’ favorite day of the week is Sunday





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friendly anon on tumblr left this in my ask box:
> 
> 'Sanvers AU prompt featuring Jamie Sawyer: You asked me to the store with you and your child, and now my distant relative we met thinks I'm married with a kid'
> 
> It's a little different from what was asked but i hope y'all enjoy
> 
> Kind of canon divergent but could also be canon compliant? (If they had taken the show in a different direction with maggie's history anyway) Takes place sometime after 2x17.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine because we post un-beta'd like fools. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix it.

Alex Danvers’ favorite day of the week is Sunday, has been since she was young. Strange, considering Monday came after Sunday but Sundays were always special in the Danvers household.

Before Jeremiah died (and came back), Sundays were always devoted to Alex and the ocean. He taught Alex how to swim, how to surf every Sunday until Kara’s arrival. After Kara arrived, the normal schedule in their house changed. That wasn’t to say he and Alex missed their weekly swimming or surfing time. He always made sure to set aside time for Alex and their Sunday tradition. That tradition just now included a terrified teenage alien joining them.

After Jeremiah died, Alex stopped going to the beach on Sundays for five months. The first Sunday of the sixth month, Kara asked Alex to take her swimming. They continued that Sunday tradition until Alex went away to college.

While in college, Alex traded her Sunday morning swim or surf sessions for sleeping in to catch up on the sleep she missed during the week due to school or parties. When she moved to National City, most Sundays were for nursing hangovers. The rare Sundays she got up early following even rarer Saturday nights spent in her apartment rather than in a club were the Sundays she made the drive to the beach to catch a few waves.

(When Kara moved to National City, Sunday morning swims turned into Sister Night every Wednesday.)

After she stared dating Maggie Sawyer, Alex's Sunday routine changed again but it still remained her favorite day of the week.

This Sunday is no different.

She stands outside Maggie’s door with a box of baked goods in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other. She can hear two feet and four paws race to the door after she knocks. The locks disengage and she braces herself for what is to come.

The door starts to open and Maggie's voice filters into the hallway.

“Jamie Ryan Sawyer, what have I told you about opening the door without checking?”

Maggie’s seven year old daughter freezes. The door is open enough for Jamie to see Alex and for their five month old golden retriever Chew Barka (or Chewie for short) to stick his nose through the opening to sniff the smells of baked goods and coffee Alex has brought with her. Chewie whines until Jamie grabs him by the collar to tug him away from the door.

“But it’s Alex,” Jamie says, whines really. “She’s the only one who comes over on Sundays.”

“Still.” Maggie’s voice gets closer to the door. “You can’t be sure it’s always Alex on the other side of the door. Opening it without checking is – ”

“Dangerous.” Jamie sighs. “I _know, amá_.”

Maggie opens the door all the way, ruffling Jamie’s hair. “If you know, how come you still open the door?”

“Because it’s Alex.”

Maggie sighs. She finally turns her attention to Alex who is still standing in the hallway. She smiles and takes the drink tray from Alex before letting her into the apartment. Alex uses her newly freed hand to grab the front of Maggie’s sleep shirt and pull her in for a kiss. Jamie groans as the display of affection. Chewie sits at Jamie’s feet, still whining because he hasn’t greeted Alex yet.

“Morning, Danvers.”

"Morning." Alex sets the box on the dining room table. She has an arm full of Jamie moments later. “Hey, kiddo!”

“What’d you bring us?” Jamie asks, eyeing the box on the table. “Chewie, no!”

Chewie is standing on his hind leg, front paws on the table. He’s trying to sniff the box. Alex pushes it out of reach. She snaps her fingers to get his attention.

"Chewie, _sientate_.”

Chewie plops down on his behind. He looks up at Alex, his tail sweeping the floor behind him. Alex crouches down to his level. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out one of the dog treats they sell at the bakery down the street from her apartment. She snaps it in half and gives one half to Chewie. She gives the other half to Jamie who places it in Chewie’s treat jar on the kitchen counter.

“Sweets again, Danvers?” Maggie asks. She’s opened the box and is staring at its contents with a frown.

“Technically there are only two sweets in there.” Alex points to each item in the box. “The cruller is for Kara. She’s swinging by to say hi before going to the DEO. Jamie and I are going to split that super delicious chocolate croissant and the boring plain croissant is for you.”

“Toasted twice?”

“Obviously. Which is gross. Who toasts croissants anyway?”

Maggie rolls her eyes in what could be perceived as annoyance if not for the smile on her face. She removes the drinks from the tray and hands them out, two coffees for her and Alex and a hot chocolate for Jamie. Chewie sits at their feet just waiting for someone to drop something.

That is until he hears Kara approaching. He’s at the balcony door about two seconds before she arrives. He barks, wanting someone to open the door, tail wagging furiously. He zooms out onto the balcony as soon as Maggie opens it.

“Morning, guys!” Kara calls out as she lands on the balcony. She’s fully decked out in her Supergirl outfit. “Hi, Chewie! How’s my good boy doing today?”

Kara spends a couple minutes playing with Chewie before joining the others. She flits around the table, greeting Alex and Maggie with cheek kisses and dropping a kiss to the top of Jamie’s head and tickling her before taking the empty seat next to her. She practically inhales the cruller Alex brought for her.

“So what’s Supergirl up to today?” Maggie asks. “Besides fighting crime and keeping the people of National City safe.”

“Training with James and Mon-El,” Kara answers. “We might be able to convince Winn to learn some hand-to-hand combat too.”

“Hah!” Alex pours half of her coffee into a mug for Kara. “No way Winn takes up hand-to-hand combat. You’ll break him.”

“No. You’ll break him. He’s scared to train with you.”

“What?”

“You get a little intense, Danvers.”

“Do I really?”

“Yeah. Like that time you – ”

Kara covers Jamie’s ears. “There’s a child present! And me!”

Maggie blinks. She gives Alex her ‘is she for real’ look before continuing her earlier sentence.

“I was going to bring up that time you threatened Boris with the bar stool and that time you slammed his head into the pool table.”

“Pfft. That was different. I was trying to get information from him.”

“Still intense.”

“Whatever. It’s not like I want to train Winn anyway.”

But she does. She really does. Boy needs to learn how to properly defend himself for the off chance when luck isn’t on his side. For the times where Kara, Alex, James, J’onn, or Maggie can’t get to him in time. The thought of losing him hurts almost as much as the thought of losing Kara or Maggie or Jamie.

Kara reaches across the table and squeezes Alex’s hand. “I’ll ask him to train with you because I don’t think I can handle working with him, James, and Mon-El at the same time.”

“Okay.”

“But you have to promise me that you won’t threaten him with your index finger if he annoys you.”

“Fine.”

Kara’s phone chimes. It’s James texting her that he’s just arrived at the DEO. She says her goodbyes and promises Jamie that she’s still coming over tonight to watch Moana with her while Alex and Maggie go out to dinner. Then she’s petting Chewie one last time and flying out through the balcony door.

“Grocery shopping?” Alex asks while she washes the mug Kara used.

“Yeah,” Maggie says. “But first we need to go to the pet store. Chewie needs food and a new harness and to be fully groomed because someone let him roll around in mud and poop at the park yesterday.”

Maggie shoots a pointed look at her daughter. Jamie runs to her room to change. Chewie is right behind her. Alex laughs, drying her hands. She comes up behind Maggie to wrap her arms around her waist. Maggie leans into her and Alex kisses her shoulder.

“Did he really roll around in poop?”

“Yeah.” Maggie sighs. “Some idiot didn’t pick up after their dog and then it rained two nights ago so it got mixed with the mud. And then that knucklehead decided to play in the mud with the other dogs. Didn’t realize he had also played in poop until he stunk up the car. I’m gonna need to clean that too later.”

“I’m guessing you also need a new seat protector.”

“Yeah.”

“Then go change.” Alex nudges Maggie in the direction of her bedroom. “We can take my car since my seat protector doesn’t smell like crap.”

“You’re the best, Danvers.”

“No, Maggie. That’s you.”

Jamie opens her door to yell, “Stop being gross so we can go.” She steps out of her room, pouting. “Chewie still smells.”

“Well he did roll around in poop yesterday,” Alex says. “We’ll drive with the windows down.”

##

They drop Chewie off at the groomers first. They’ll pick him up after they finish grocery shopping before they go to the pet store. Like Jamie said, Chewie still smells a little like poop. Thankfully the open windows help to remedy that. Alex will just have to spray some air freshener to get rid of the smell instead of fully clean the inside of her car like Maggie needs to do.

Maggie pushes the cart while Alex and Jamie grab the items she has on her shopping list. Jamie is staying with Maggie for the week while her dad is out of town for work. That means she needs to stock up on food Jamie will actually eat. Jamie has her father’s awful eating habits.

At some point Maggie takes a turn down the health food aisle. Alex and Jamie stop. They look at each other, eyebrows raised. Jamie smiles and she’s inherited Maggie’s dimples so of course Alex doesn’t put up a fight when she drags her to the junk food aisle. This little detour is only going to end one way.

“You know your mom isn’t going to approve of any of this.”

“But Cheez-Its are the best. Papa always buys me Cheez-Its so I can bring them to school.” Jamie pouts. “They’re my favorite.”

Alex looks back and forth between Jamie and the Cheez-Its display on the shelves. Cheez-Its are the best. And who is she to mess with Jamie’s daily routine? Damn her seven year old logic. Alex grabs the family sized box because she’s never been one to deny herself Cheez-Its when they’re around and she doesn’t want to accidentally eat all of them before Jamie has a chance to bring some to school.

They continue their journey down the snack aisle. Alex may or may not pick up a package of Oreos and some chips. Jamie narrows her eyes when Alex does this before giggling.

“Your mom is probably going to make me sleep on the couch for getting these for you,” Alex says, holding up the box of Cheez-Its.

“That’s okay,” Jamie tells her. “You can sleep in my bed if she does. I can get my sleeping bag and have a sleepover with Chewie on the floor.”

“Thanks, sweetie.” Alex shifts all the snacks into her right arm and scoops up Jamie with her left arm. “But between the two of us, I think we can convince her not to make me sleep on the couch if we both pout enough.”

“And Chewie and Kara can give her puppy eyes!”

“Exactly.”

Maggie finds them when they step out of the aisle. Her gaze zeroes in on the junk food Alex is holding and then drifts over to Jamie who Alex is still carrying. She narrows her eyes.

“Danvers.” Maggie’s tone is the one she uses when she wants to intimidate suspects. (It does something else entirely to Alex but she’s not going to think about that right now.) “What are you doing?”

"Jamie has Cheez-Its for snack at school every day,” Alex explains. “And then I saw the Ore – ”

Maggie holds up a hand. Alex snaps her mouth shut. Jamie taps Alex’s shoulder.

“Pout,” she whispers into Alex’s ear.

Both Alex and Jamie start pouting. Maggie stares at them. She doesn’t seem fazed at first. But then she rolls her eyes, ducks her head. She’s trying not to smile when she looks at them again. Her dimples give her away. Alex and Jamie exchange victorious smiles. Alex puts their snacks in the cart and sets Jamie back on her feet.

“Told you that you were the best,” Alex says before kissing Maggie.

“You’re lucky that you’re both cute,” Maggie says. She turns to her daughter. “Promise me that the Cheez-Its are for school only. I don’t want you eating those at home too.”

“Promise.” Jamie grabs Alex’s hand. “Can we get apple juice?”

“Of course.” Alex links her free arm through Maggie’s “But let’s stay with your mom this time, okay? Or else we might get more things she doesn’t like you having.”

They make it to the juice aisle with no problems. While they’re actually in the juice aisle however is a different story. Alex, Maggie, and Jamie are checking out the different brands of apple juice when Alex hears a voice she hasn’t heard in many years.

“Alexandra? Alex Danvers?”

Alex freezes. She turns in the direction of the voice. It's only through her years of training that she suppresses the instinctual reaction of flinching when she sees Lindsay Donahue, Vicky’s mom, standing a few feet away from them. Her entire body tenses, trying to prepare for whatever she’s about to say. She can only imagine what Mrs. Donahue sees, what she’s thinking. Alex has her arm linked with another woman while she also holds the hand of a child who clearly looks like she is related to said other woman.

“Mrs. Donahue,” she manages to say. She also manages to plaster what she hopes isn’t a panicked smile on her face. “Hi.”

Mrs. Donahue places the cranberry juice she’s holding in her shopping cart. She takes a step towards them. Alex removes her hand from Jamie’s grip and squeezes Maggie’s elbow before meeting Mrs. Donahue halfway. She allows herself to be hugged by the mother of her ex-best friend, a woman she hasn’t seen in a decade.

“Your mother told me you had moved to National City after college,” Mrs. Donahue says. “I haven’t seen you since your high school graduation. And then you got sick right before you left for Stanford so you couldn’t come to Vicky’s party.”

Alex just nods. At that moment she can’t remember what illness she came up with to avoid going to Vicky’s graduation party in the middle of the summer. Eliza and Mrs. Donahue had no idea that their daughters were no longer friends. Alex wonders if Mrs. Donahue has realized it by now. Probably, right? There’s no reason she still thinks Alex and Vicky are friends after ten years of not seeing each other.

If Mrs. Donahue notices that Alex’s silence is due to anything other than shock over running into her (like fear of being judged for Maggie and Jamie because the last time Mrs. Donahue saw Alex she was supposedly straight), she doesn’t show it. She just carries on with their mostly one-sided conversation.

“I love what you’ve done with your hair. I’ll have to tell Vicky I ran into you when I see her for dinner this weekend.” Mrs. Donahue glances over to Maggie and Jamie.

Alex's brain finally starts functioning again. “Oh!” She gestures at Maggie. “This – uh, this is –”

“Maggie Sawyer.” Maggie shakes Mrs. Donahue’s hand. She gives Mrs. Donahue her brightest smile after she introduces herself. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Whatever Mrs. Donahue plans on saying next is interrupted by Maggie’s phone ringing. It’s the groomer.

“Babe,” Maggie says and then she freezes when the pet name registers. She clears her throat. “Uh, Chewie is done with his bath so we need to leave soon to get him.”

“And Chewie is?” Mrs. Donahue asks.

“Our dog,” Jamie answers as she grabs onto Alex’s hand again. “Hi. I’m Jamie.”

"Hello there, Jamie.” Mrs. Donahue smiles down at Jamie. She has this look in her eyes Alex can’t place when she looks at Alex again. “I’m sorry to have interrupted your little shopping trip.”

“Oh that’s okay.” Alex’s cheeks are starting to hurt from all the smiling she’s forcing herself to do. “We were only picking up a few things for Jamie while Chewie got a bath.”

“Still. You can’t keep Chewie waiting.” Mrs. Donahue pulls Alex into one last hug and whispers, “Your wife and daughter are beautiful. I’m so happy for you, Alex.”

“Thank you.”

Wait. What?

Mrs. Donahue is gone before Alex’s brain catches up and she can correct her. Alex stares at the spot where she had been, trying to process what the hell just happened. Wife? Daughter? _What?_

“Everything okay there, Danvers?” she hears Maggie ask.

Alex is in too much shock to be embarrassed by the strangled noise she makes in response. Wife and daughter? What the _hell_?

Jamie’s tugging of her hand brings Alex back from wherever the hell her mind took her. She smiles to reassure Jamie that she’s fine. Even though she’s not. She’s kind of the opposite of fine. She’s starting to freak out.

Alex says nothing as they finish their shopping. Her silence continues well until after they’ve picked up a clean smelling Chewie and stopped by the pet store for all his things. It continues until Maggie asks if she wants to swing by the donut shop on the way home.

“Yes, please.”

Alex eats four donuts when they get back to Maggie’s apartment. It’s a miracle she remembers to leave the last seven for Kara as payment for babysitting Jamie while she and Maggie go out to dinner.

Maggie doesn’t bring up their run-in with Mrs. Donahue and Alex’s subsequent weird reaction during dinner. Alex is grateful because it means she doesn’t have to explain why she was acting odd and needed four donuts to process everything. But it also means Alex has more time to think about everything all over again.

She eats the last donut Kara had left when she and Maggie return. Alex also tells Kara that they’re moving up their sister night that week from Wednesday to Monday. Kara gives her a concerned look but doesn’t push. She just agrees and says goodnight to Alex and Maggie.

Jamie is half-asleep in her bed when Maggie and Alex come into her room to say goodnight. Maggie tucks Jamie in and promises to make pancakes in the morning before dropping her off at school. She goes to shower, leaving Alex alone with Jamie. Alex kisses Jamie’s forehead as she says goodnight.

“G’night, Alex.” Jamie yawns. “ _Te amo_.”

Alex swallows hard. She doesn’t say anything back; she hasn’t even said those words in English to Maggie yet. (She thinks it a lot, so much that she’s surprised she hasn’t just blurted them out at this point.) So she doesn’t answer Jamie, just kisses her forehead again before joining Maggie in her bedroom.

“You wanna talk about what happened today?” Maggie asks after they’ve showered, changed, and brushed their teeth.

Alex shakes her head as she slips into bed next to Maggie. She doesn’t want to tell Maggie about what Mrs. Donahue said. Not yet. Not until she’s had a chance to talk to Kara about it all. She’ll tell Maggie how Mrs. Donahue assumed they were married and had a kid eventually. Just not tonight.

That doesn’t mean she isn’t going to talk. Alex talks. She tells Maggie about Vicky. She tells Maggie how meeting her and coming to terms with her sexuality, her new normal, has caused her to look back on her life in a different light. She mentions how Vicky made her feel when they were in high school and how it scared her so much that she ruined their friendship and buried those feelings so deep she forgot they existed until recently.

Maggie doesn’t say much while Alex talks. She holds Alex, runs her fingers through her hair. She whispers words of encouragement when Alex stops speaking suddenly, struggling to get out the words she wants to say. She lets Alex say anything she wants to say and doesn’t pus when Alex doesn’t want to speak anymore. Not tonight. Not after she’s had five donuts because running into someone from her past has freaked her out this much.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this as sort of a season 2 rewrite in terms of Maggie's backstory because I started spitballing ideas with a friend and now I have numerous thoughts about what would have happened if they kept comic Maggie's kid.
> 
> You can find me at trini-kimberly.tumblr.com. Come say 'hi' or send me prompts! SOMEONE TALK TO ME. Please? Or if that's not your thing, my fic blog is spank-my-aston-martin.tumblr.com. I post links to my stuff there if you just wanna keep track of that.


End file.
